Unlikely Love
by TheFallenAngela
Summary: Love can not be ignored when two people have the same feelings for eachother what happens when one is ready to explode and the other is to scared involves alot of others
1. Everything I Wanted

Unlikely Love

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE CREATETIVITEY

Randy's POV

" Look you can't hide your feelings forever Beth we were meant to be together you see it I see it and so does the rest of the roster just give it a chance."

She sat there an udder shock she couldn't believe what I had just said to her thoughts were running through my head Did she feel the same, Was she willing to give us a shot, Was she going to respond at all. Before I could say anything she turned around to look at me with tears rolling down her face.

" Randy I want to be with you but I can't". She said holding her head down so I couldn't see her face

" Then why can't you Beth I see the way you look at me you think I don't notice because you're all I think about your smile your laugh your shyness Beth can't you see I'm in love with you and if you don't feel the same look me in the eyes and say you don't". I took a step closer only to lift her head so that we were looking in to each others eyes.

" I love you Randy I have always but I was to scared that you would hurt me or I would hurt you I love you and I didn't want to scare you away". She finally admitted to what she was feeling I couldn't help but feel relieved that she told me the truth.

" You could never scare me away and I could never hurt you Beth no matter what anyone says you're the only person for me". I raised her head so that our eyes could finally meet then I wiped her tears and she stopped crying.

Without warning she kissed me I couldn't help but return the kiss back she gently put her arms around my neck I placed my hands around her waist only to pull her closer to my with no hesitation is stuck my tongue into her mouth and she did the same only to deepen the kiss more this was the moment I had been wishing for every since that night a the club I know she had wanted the kiss also.

The only thought in my mind was I have you and I ill never let you go you're mine forever.

I felt her pull back from the kiss she spoke up " Don't ever let me go Randy". I stroked her hair and said " I don't plan on it Beth". We began kissing once more I finally got everything I wanted HER.

J Let me now what you guys think should I continue or stop Please review thanks guys


	2. It's Just Something About Him

I WANT TO POINT OUT I DON'T OWN THE NAMES

Beth's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I just happen to see Randy I really liked him but I never really said anything to him whenever he asked me "How was my day, how was I feeling that day" my answer was always the same "Great couldn't be better". Than I'd run off saying 'I had to get going or I was in a hurry' I don't know what to do when it come to him it's just something about him.

But Just when I was about to turn and walk away he called me I was nervous I was shaking on the inside my mind was roaming should I act like I didn't hear him or just play it cool I chose act like you didn't hear him but it was to late he had already walked over guess it was time to face the music.

" Hey Beth you walked right past me and didn't say hi" Randy spoke up first with a smile on his face I couldn't help but slightly blush.

" Umm really I uh.. didn't see you sorry" I lied but I was so nervous I couldn't help it he was one of the hottest guys I've seen here big muscles perfect hair cut smart very talented and when he talks to me I cant help but feel butterflies in my stomach he's just so good looking.

"No it's okay I should've been a gentlemen and spoke up first". I loved it when he would my shyness his fault Randy was very sweet another thing that made me like him even more than I already did on the inside I wanted to jump on him and just rip his clothes of but on the outside I was all "No it's okay Randy anyway I have to get going I'm suppose to meet Natalya for lunch".

"That's what I wanted to know Natalya, Cody, and Me were going out for lunch I wanted to know if you would join us". I was nervous my mind was going crazy my head was saying "YES YES DO IT DO IT SAY YES".

"Natalya didn't tell me it was a group lunch". I said trying not sound more nervous then I already am.

"That's because I suggested it since we always end up at the same places maybe we should all go together I mean why not right" he said showing a small smile god he had perfect teeth he was just so hard not to resist but he broke my gaze when he spoke again.

"So how about it Beth" he asked again this time he was looking dead into my eyes.

"Uh I uh guess let me j-just get my car keys" I finally choked out.

"No need you can just ride with me". Wow did he just no he couldn't have but I think he did. " Okay shall we get going then" what have I gotten myself into now

Randy's POV

Finally we arrived to the café Beth was quiet most of the car ride she just looked out the window most of the ride it was cute to see her act shy she was very beautiful every time I talked to her she was always in a hurry when she walked away I would just stare at her she was curvy very sexy blonde hair blue eyes and very talented I just wish she wouldn't get so nervous around me.

So we walked in the café where Cody and Natalya were sitting they chose a booth Natalya sat on the inside next to Cody and Beth sat on the inside next to me she smelt like strawberries and peaches I just wanted to take a bite out of her and kiss all over her but I didn't so we ordered and waited for our food to arrive so we sat and started talking.

"Hey Randy I heard tomorrow we have a tag match against Christian and R-Truth tomorrow we could use some escorts are you thinking what I'm thinking Orton". He winked at me as he motioned to Beth and Natalya.

"Hey I'm all for it what about you ladies would you like to escort us to the ring tomorrow". I asked but my eyes were on Beth and she just looked at me our eyes were locked on each other I could see she didn't want to answer but that didn't stop Natalya.

"I'm in sounds fun what about you Beth". Natalya said nudging Beth.

"I don't know sounds tempting though you guys be better off with Natalya" she said trying not to sound nervous but she didn't fool me.

"But I want you there" realizing what I just said I was one who was getting nervous then I spoke again.

"Please I wouldn't be fun without you there" I said trying to cover up what I said previously.

"Ok I'm in only because I want to see you guys win". Great I finally got her to answer not I will the hottest girl on the roster to escort me to the ring what more could I want now.


	3. Backstage

I DON'T OWN THE NAMES

Later that night

Randy's POV

"So you ready to kick some butt tonight Orton" Cody said I could tell he was excited about the match but I was more excited about Beth. Just the thought of her on my arms was enough to make me explode on the inside and outside.

"You bet I am Christian is going down tonight" My excitement was starting to get the best of me thinking only an hour away till Beth was on my arm escorting me to the ring.

"Hey Randy can I ask you a question it's kind of personal well to you not me". I can't really describe his face it was confused yet serious.

"Yeah what is it Cody" I answered but I wasn't prepared for what was coming after I spoke.

"Do you like Beth". I was in shock mode did Cody really just ask me that or was I just imagining that he said that.

"What do you mean by like Beth do you mean as a friend if so yeah" I pretended like I didn't know what he meant when clearly both of us did I was only trying to avoid answering the question.

" Just as a friend then what was that at the café" he said sounding more serious than the first time he asked me that question.

"What are you talking about Cody". Let's be honest I didn't want Cody to know even though we were best friends he always tried to be a match maker and it never worked out well he tried to hook me up with Melina but look who she's dating now John Morrison get the picture of why I'm avoiding the topic.

"Randy the whole BUT I WANT YOU THERE does that ring a bell". I had enough of the question so I spoke up

"Alright fine I like Beth there I told you happy Cody" I was annoyed if I hadn't told him sooner he would still be asking questions.

"I knew it I was right Ted owes me 10 bucks" Did he really just say that him and Ted had a bet going on.

"Seriously you had a bet on who I liked you guys are messed up" I was angry shows how much they care.

Beth's POV

"Hey girlie you ready for the big match tonight" Natalya asked me when she walked in to the dressing room.

"Yeah I am do I look okay" I motioned my body for her to see. I had chosen a short blackish/gray dress and it had a light gray design on the front.

"I love it you chose the perfect dress for Randy" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What I didn't this for Randy I just thought I would wear it tonight you never know what happens in the ring". She looked at me funny I couldn't lie to Nat if I did she'd only find out the truth she's like a human lie detector.

"So you're telling me that you're wearing gray and black dress which happens to be the same color that Randy is wearing tonight is not for him" she said moving closer.

"Yes I am Nat honest" I tried to sound like I was telling the truth but we both know I wasn't.

"So you don't mind if I try I test do you" she had a crazed look on her face I knew that face that meant she was up to something evil.

"What ever makes you happy Nat " I said laughing she still had that crazed look on her face.

"By the way Nat what is the test" I asked her I got nervous when she did her test something good or bad happened.

"You'll see just head out to the ring and you'll find out" she said before walking out the dressing room I followed behind still a bit curious of what was going to happen.

So we made our way to the ramp we were ready to be announced that's when things got a little scary.

"Hello ladies" Cody said as he walked up with Randy I had to admit Randy was looking so good tonight.

"Hi guys I just had a thought why don't we link arms together that way we look like couples but it will be just for fun". Oh my god I cant believe said that now I was in trouble she linked arms with Cody and then Randy held out his arm I looked Nervous.

"Oh come on Beth it's only for fun right" Natalya smirked when she said it so I did it sort of felt good to be on his arm and then it was time to go out to the ring.


End file.
